Reunions and Reactions
by kittikat8531
Summary: Set pre-Crystal Tokyo. The Shitennou are brought back. How will this go over with the Senshi? AU to TTT series storyline. Please R&R.
1. Of Course: Ami and Zoisite

AN: No, this isn't the sequel to Time Travel Trouble, though it is in the series and directly related. I'm working on the sequel, but I'm unsure on a few things so it'll take time. Instead, I found myself wondering on how things would go when the Shitennou came back. This will be a series of one-shots for each couple, and it may or may not include Usagi and Mamoru and Minako and Kunzite.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Not that this is news to any of us.

88888888

It was strange, Ami thought, leaning over her balcony. After so many years of fighting, they would have peace until the rise of Crystal Tokyo. No fighting, no enemies. Nothing. It had already been quiet for a few years, nothing more than a stray monster or two on very rare occasions, or a brief resurgence of dark energy. The Senshi had handled each with meticulous ease and grace.

She sighed and walked back inside, absently tugging up the shoulder of her robe. The dratted thing was too big and kept trying to slide off, but she didn't like shopping enough to get another one. As it was, this one had been a gift from an acquaintance. It was a boy she went to school with, actually.

After Galaxia's defeat, life had gone back to normal for the most part. Mamoru went to America and returned; the Senshi finished high school. Minako was already making her name known in the music industry again. Rei had taken on full responsibilities at Hikawa Shrine when her grandfather had become ill. Now she and Yuuichiro ran it together. He still liked her, but they seemed to have come to an agreement that kept things from being awkward. Makoto had taken a position as a chef at a new restaurant after the manager had seen her cooking with Taiki on the celebrity TV show. Usagi was actually going to school with her, the only one of all the Inner Senshi to do so. She was majoring in political science with a minor in economics, and she was doing brilliantly.

Ami had continued down the path she had laid out at a young age. After high school, she had taken the trip to Germany for a semester. She was offered a full scholarship in hopes of getting her to stay longer, but she couldn't bear being away from her friends for so long. She had chosen to return to Tokyo and attended the same college as Usagi and Mamoru both. Mamoru was into his graduate work at this point and balancing an internship on the side. Both were also planning their wedding on the side. The blue-haired Senshi really couldn't bring herself to regret coming back, knowing she truly belonged with her friends even without considering their destinies.

She preferred a quiet life now, with few distractions. She barely had contact with people outside of school, with the exception of the Senshi and the few others that knew who they were. A number of guys asked her out, or sent her love letters, but they were always turned down. As nicely as possible, of course.

Ami was lonely though. A deeper instinct told her that something was still missing from what would have been a perfect life.

88888888

Recently, Usagi and Mamoru had been spending a great deal of time closeted away with Setsuna, Kunzite, and Hotaru, embroiled in deep discussions. The Mercury Computer often signaled high energy readings, but it always carried their power signatures, so she paid them no mind.

88888888

Usagi was exhausted, but it was hard to care at that moment. As far as she was concerned, the impossible had been achieved. She immediately activated the old communicator to call everyone to her and Mamoru's apartment.

Naturally, Ami came immediately, curious as to what had been going on with the energy readings and the long sessions the others had not been allowed to be privy to. Haruka made a few comments regarding how she wasn't at all happy that the other Outers were keeping secrets from her, but Michiru told her that it was bound to be for a good reason. She had just huffed in reply.

The other Inner Senshi were just as confused, with the obvious exception of Minako, who looked as smug as the cat with the canary _and_ the cream. Ami assumed Kunzite had kept her informed of the going-ons.

Slowly, the conspirators filed into the room, each with huge grins on their faces. Mamoru looked particularly exultant, immediately piquing the girls' curiosity.

Usagi started. "First off, we'll start with a few explanations. For starters, everything you remember about fighting the Dark Kingdom, ignore it. Most of the memories are wrong. After Beryl was defeated, your memories were reset to only include the things that were supposed to have happened."

"That's very interesting, koneko-chan," Haruka drawled, "but what does that have to do with Michiru or I? Or hime-chan and Setsuna, for that matter."

"Because you have to know to make sure you don't do anything foolish, Haruka-papa," Hotaru replied promptly. "Usagi-chan says you get a bit overzealous when something happens you don't like."

Haruka arched an eyebrow at Usagi, but let it go. The others watched their princess expectantly.

"We'll release the bindings on your memories at the same time as we reveal our little surprise. Don't blame me if you get a headache, though," Mamoru warned.

Rei immediately adopted a meditative pose that would allow the memories to come through painlessly.

"Don't close your eyes," Setsuna corrected, barely smothering a laugh. "You'll want to see this."

Now Rei shot her the incredulous look. Everyone could see she was ready to ask a million questions. Usagi held up her hands.

"Questions later," she ordered. "Revelations now." The Ginzuishou appeared in her hand, sparkling wildly. Ami's eyes widened as she got a sense of the incredible amounts of power it was emitting. Usagi had really improved if she could handle it so well without being Princess Serenity.

The gem lit up even more brightly as Mamoru opened the door to his bedroom. Each girl had to shield their eyes for a moment, but the light cleared quickly as memories began flashing through their minds, of both their past lives and their current ones.

No one had really assimilated what they had seen yet when Kunzite stepped through the door with three others at his back. Rei shrieked what sounded like a curse, and Makoto fell off her chair. Ami just stared, not believing what she saw. It was the remaining three Shitennou, very obviously alive.

"What are those three _traitors_ doing here?!" the fiery priestess yelled shrilly. "Usagi-chan! It's bad enough Minako tolerates Kunzite, but _them_!"

Mamoru laid a hand on her arm. "Look at your memories," he instructed. "Thing before you react."

Slowly, Ami and Makoto followed his instructions as well. Rei did so reluctantly, because she was under orders. Ami let her eyes drift shut as images began to move through her mind again.

Zoisite laughing… Zoisite with a book… the two of them dancing… Zoisite helping her when she had hives from a love letter… Zoisite-from-another-time instructing her on how to use her powers…

"Why is there so much in my mind about Zoisite?" she asked curiously. She wasn't upset, really. Something in them gave her a sense of comfort, that no harm was meant.

"Because he's yours," Minako grinned. "Each of us had a Shitennou. Kunzite is mine, obviously. You and Zoisite were engaged in our past lives. You were friends when a version of him from an alternate timeline came to help us fight Beryl. This one is _your_ Zoisite, the one you're destined to be with forever and ever."

Zoisite turned faintly pink at the words. "I'm not that impressive," he muttered, "and I would not presume to demand Lady Mercury's friendship or love after betraying her and my prince."

Mamoru caught the words and turned to scowl at him. "We've gone over this, Zoisite. It's not your fault and you're not a bad person. As for your relationship with Ami-chan, how about you let her decide?"

Usagi glanced at the pair of them. "It'll take a while for me to calm down Mako-chan and Rei-chan while Mamo-chan and Michiru-san restrain Haruka-san. Why don't you two go for a walk, since Ami-chan doesn't seem too interested in hurting you?"

"All right," Ami responded absently, still not entirely sure what was going on but willing to go along with it. She rose and headed for the door. Kunzite had to nudge Zoisite along to get him to follow.

Neither spoke until they were standing in the park at the edge of the apartment building. She could feel him watching her, but was willing to let him speak when he was ready.

"I'm sorry!" he finally blurted out. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you and your friends. I'm sorry for betraying you when we were supposed to get married. I'm sorry! Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course," Ami replied, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't blame you if you can't, but- what?"

"Of course. As in, of course I can forgive you."

Zoisite stared at her with huge eyes. "So easy? Just poof, you forgive me as if nothing happened?"

She wandered over to a bench and sat down, and he reluctantly followed. "Of course. Zoisite, I forgave you all those years ago when I first found out all of this. I remember talking with Usagi-chan after your counterpart was kidnapped. She told me all about how we were during the Silver Millennium. As soon as our memories returned, I forgave you all over again."

"But… how?"

"It's not your fault," she shrugged. "Beryl's witchcraft turned many loyal people. She even managed to turn Mamoru-san against Usagi-chan. How could I blame you for it when I never blamed him? Besides, I barely associate you with the evil Zoisite I fought as a teenager. You were very… feminine. Not at all like you usually are."

He scowled. "That part was awful… and Kunzite… we can barely look at each other. But still, how can you just forgive me? …I killed you."

"It was a thousand years ago, Zoisite, in another life. Of course I can forgive you. I forgave you even as it happened. You see, I still remembered the kind man that sat with me after a silly love letter gave me hives. Regardless of it being your body, it wasn't you. Not really."

Zoisite cautiously placed an arm around her shoulder. "You really think so? Mercury, I don't want you to forgive me out of obligation."

"Stop blaming yourself," she ordered gently. "The past is the past, and that's all. I don't forgive you out of any sense of obligation or any other foolish thought you might be entertaining along those lines. Besides, I don't go by Mercury much any more. My name is Mizuno Ami."

"Mizuno-san."

"Ami-chan," she corrected. "I think Mizuno-san is really too formal between the two of us." With that, the Senshi of Wisdom stretched luxuriously and sank back into his embrace.

"I don't know why you trust me."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I hurt you. I killed you."

"Long ago."

"It was my fault."

"It wasn't."

"What if I do it again?"

"You won't."

"I might."

"No."

He jerked away, irrationally irritated. "Damn it all, I'm trying to protect you from myself! Why are you making that so hard?!"

She stared at him with calm eyes. "Because I won't let you go again. Zoisite, I've felt like something was missing for years and years. You appeared, and that missing piece was suddenly filled in. I've loved you forever. There's no reason for me to hate you or not trust you."

He dropped to the bench again. "I don't understand. How could you still love me? I've done horrible things. There is blood on my hands. Your blood."

"My blood, yes. Zoisite." He turned away, not looking at her. Carefully, she placed her hands on both sides of his face and turned him back. "Look at me. My blood may have been on your hands once, but that stain is not on your heart. It was not you that took my life at the end of the Silver Millennium. None of the injuries done my friends in the fighting are on you either. You fought against Beryl, and I felt it. I knew you fought. Knowing that, I could never, _ever_, blame you. You tried to stop her. She succeeded because you weren't physically strong. She knew it and took advantage of your weak point. You _did_ fight though, and that makes every difference in the world."

"Mercury… Ami-chan." Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. "My little water nymph. I don't deserve you."

She smiled. "Maybe. Maybe not. Sometimes I wonder if I deserve you. I love you, Zoisite. Don't leave me alone again."

"I won't. I'll work hard to deserve this second chance," he swore.

"You were caught and tortured by a vindictive witch. I'm fairly sure that puts you at the top of the list for deserving second chances."

"I love you." He handed her a tulip he had plucked from one of the flowerbeds on the way in.

"Of course." She gave him a soft, slow smile as she took the gift. "I love you too."

88888888

AN: Cute. Really, after what happened in TTT, you guys should have expected that I would make Ami and Zoisite sappy. I just couldn't help it. Next will probably be Makoto and Nephrite, but I make no guarantees. Till then, please review!


	2. Anything: Makoto and Nephrite

AN: Sorry for the delay, but Can't Let Go was taking most of my attention. This is the second part of Reunions and Reactions, featuring Makoto and Nephrite. I hope everyone likes it.

88888888

Thunder and lightning surrounded her as a storm raged overhead. She had left as quickly as she could, unwilling to face her past, choosing the sanctuary of the coming storm. Even without henshining, it came at her will, from far to the north when it would not have arrived for hours yet. Electricity crackled at her fingertips. Throwing her arms out, a bolt seemed to shoot out of her, joining the violent maelstrom.

It was almost too much to think about, let alone accept. Yes, her memories of the past had returned, but they didn't ease the confusion. She had hated the Shitennou for so long because of the block on their memories. She had killed him, for the second time. The first time they had taken each others' lives.

So she hadn't known when she killed him again; that wasn't her fault, was it? Was she to blame for the sense of being alone all those years? Was it her own fault that no guy ever seemed to measure up?

"I thought I would find you here."

Poor Makoto nearly toppled over in shock. She wouldn't have expected anyone to brave the awful weather, let alone to seek her out. Her first guess was that it was Usagi, but it wasn't.

Nephrite stood there, looking larger than life. Her heart bumped a little in his presence, and her ancient self wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms and remain there till the end of days.

Makoto quickly squashed that instinct and mustered up a glare. "What do you want?"

"To talk," he replied simply. He had changed into civilian form, she noticed- he wasn't prepared for a fight. She could fry him in an instant and be rid of him. She even considered it, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"There's nothing to talk about."

She turned back to her storm, absorbing the energy of it all with the crash of thunder and the bright flashing. Here, surrounded by trees in the midst of such weather, she was most in her element. Most would have feared being so close to the trees, but it didn't bother her any more than the storm itself. They would never hurt her.

"I don't see you in storms very often. You look very much like you once did."

"I don't care," she tossed back. "About the past or what you think of me."

He just watched calmly. "Do you really believe that? Or are you trying to convince yourself? Rage against me if you like, embody the storm. Don't pretend it doesn't exist."

"What good would yelling at you do? The past happened; it's over and doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters," he growled, finally irritated. "Deny what you will, but what happened will always _matter_. Don't treat me like a stranger, Jupiter. I know you far better than that."

"Knew," she corrected. "You knew a girl called Jupiter over a thousand years ago. I'm not her. We're not the same."

"Do you think I can't remember you acting like this? This sort of behavior is classic Princess Jupiter. You've been angry with me before and come into a storm."

Makoto shook her head. "I didn't say I was angry with you."

"You didn't say it, but you're acting it. If you weren't angry, you wouldn't just dismiss me and treat me like I don't matter," Nephrite stated, eyes still narrowed with temper. "I can feel your soul, you know. Twisted and bruised, some remnants of our bond held for all these years. I know you're angry. I suppose you have every right to be, but don't put your thunder in a bottle. It's safer to let it out."

The Senshi of Storms took a deep breath and screamed. Thunder boomed heavily and constantly as lightning hit her again and again without a bit of harm. For a long time, she continued to shriek her confusion to the winds as electricity danced across every inch of skin. She had long since become soaked, her clothes sticking to her and hugging every curve.

He thought she looked beautiful up there, even wet and dangerous. She was powerful and volatile and _amazing_. He could have watched her forever. His heart told him that he could find a way to get through to her, to regain the stormy lady that had been his one love for a millennia and more.

She finally quieted, and for a moment she appeared a fraction of her normal self. She looked broken and tired, and heartbreakingly fragile, highly uncommon for the strength of the Inner Senshi. She could have been her princess, with her huge eyes and broken expression.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she finally asked, climbing one of the trees and slumping against its trunk. She was cold and shaking.

He reached into his subspace pocket and found a thick, heavy blanket. Moving forward, he climbed the same tree and wrapped it tightly around her before shifting her into his lap.

"I could no sooner leave you alone than kill myself," he sighed. She tried to squirm away, but he simply tightened his grip. "I know I made terrible mistakes that I will never forgive myself for, but I am not as noble as Zoisite or Kunzite, willing to let you go because of them. Jupiter, I would not have returned if I had not thought that I had a chance to win you over again."

"You don't," she whispered stubbornly. "I can't forget what you did."

"I don't expect you to forget," Nephrite growled. "Remember, and fight me if you want, but if you forget the bad you forget the good as well. I fell in love with you a long time ago, and that never changed. Should I have resisted Beryl, or tried harder? Of course. In the end, she still might have succeeded, but I should have fought to the last breath. Giving in was a moment of weakness, and it cost me everything I cared about. My life, my prince… you. Above all else, even the betrayal of Endymion himself, I regret what I did to you more than anything."

She was beginning to cry, though she would never have admitted it. "I looked for you, after she took you. I searched your entire planet. When I felt the link snap, I went into shock. It took Serenity days to get through to me again, weeks before I recovered enough to function. Then there you were, attacking my home and the kingdom I had sworn to protect. Do you have any idea what that did to me? How much it destroyed me to kill you?"

"For a moment," he murmured, "just one, as you died, her control snapped. Yes, I saw your pain. I regret it endlessly, and I'll try to earn forgiveness until our final rest. I want to make amends, Jupiter."

"Makoto," she corrected in a low voice, too low for him to really hear.

"Pardon?"

"Makoto," she repeated, louder. "It's not Jupiter anymore. My name is Makoto."

A tiny smile creased his lips. "Am I actually permitted to use such a lovely name?"

She couldn't help a small grin herself. "Well, you can hardly try public apologies if you don't use my proper name. The Sailor Senshi are still a secret." She turned to stare at him. "I'm not saying I forgive you, or that I ever will. I'm giving you a chance to try though. Don't… don't put me through a heartbreak like that again."

"Hm." He glanced her over, noticing she was still shivering even under the cover. "Go home, Makoto. Before you make yourself sick. I need to get to work on the first public apology."

She stood up and nearly collapsed again. "I don't feel very well," she muttered.

He shook his head. "You were standing in the center of that storm for a long time. I was here for more than an hour before I said anything." He hefted her up

It was one of the things Princess Jupiter had loved about Nephrite. Even though she was tall for a girl, he was taller still, and could actually carry her around. Now, after all those years, she still found it endearing. Between coughs, she gave him directions to her apartment, and he carried her home and tucked her into bed before going into her precious kitchen- that no one else was ever allowed to use- and making her soup from her favorite recipe.

She couldn't bring herself to object to his presence in her home, or for using her kitchen. Memory told her he could use it as competently as she, and she really was in no shape to prepare food for herself.

Once he had finished cooking an entire pot, he brought her a tray with both soup and tea, and a few of her other favorites. Before he allowed her to touch, he forced her to take the despised cold medicine. Finally, he stood.

"I'll let you be," he said easily. "Call someone if you need anything."

He was opening the door before she could bring herself to say anything. "Nephrite? Thank you."

He grinned. "Anything for you, Makoto. Anything."

88888888

AN: Hopefully I got my point across in this one. Anyway, this is, I hope, less pure sappy than the other one and more dramatic. So, please review and let me know what you think! Till next time!


	3. Fight: Rei and Jadeite

AN: I'm sorry I've been taking so long to post, but I had an awful string of migraines lately that made it really hard to write. This one was actually harder to do than the first two, possibly because I'm still recovering, but I wanted to do it. So, here's Rei and Jadeite!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still isn't mine. Naturally.

88888888

The Shitennou… back from the dead. Rei struggled to assimilate the information drowning her brain, feeling almost as if she had stepped into a wall of fire. She was burning up, and couldn't accept what was happening. Sure, she had reluctantly obeyed when Mamoru had ordered her to look at the memories Usagi had released, but it didn't make things any easier. She saw betrayal in the past, and watched as he killed her again, even as she took his life in an attempt to free him.

To forgive Jadeite seemed impossible as she considered the endless weeping she had done in the past, as she recalled death and rebirth and fighting. Jadeite had been the first Shitennou they encountered, and she had become a Senshi as he tried to kill her again. Was she supposed to forget the wrongs he had committed?

Minako had accepted Kunzite's return years ago, when Usagi had told them that he had been reborn and was no danger to them. Rei had not objected too much, seeing the light in her friend's eyes, but this was different. She remembered too well to forgive.

She snatched her henshin wand from Minako's hands and stomped out of Mamoru and Usagi's apartment, too angry to stay for another moment. She heard as Haruka lunged at one of them, knocking over a chair and a lamp before Usagi snapped something and the crashes stopped.

Was she being silly, even insensitive? It was possible, she supposed, but there was too much pain to see any others.

She chose to henshin, wanting the flames and comforting heat instead of the burn of betrayal. Her mind kept flashing back to the moment she died, as Jadeite fell as well, as the other Senshi lost their fights around her. As Serenity cried for Endymion.

Everything had been because the Shitennou had betrayed them, taking Beryl's side and attacking the Silver Millennium. The Senshi could have withstood anything else, but confronted with their lovers, they had hesitated. That hesitation had killed them, and Beryl's forces overran the Moon.

An image of Usagi saying the Shitennou themselves were betrayed rose in her mind, but she viciously crushed it under her heel as she leapt over rooftops. She didn't know where to go, but she was so _hurt_ that she just had to go somewhere.

She couldn't go back to the Shrine, obviously. The others would look for her there in a moment. Even Jadeite knew the place. Similarly, she couldn't go to any of the other Senshi or to Crown, because they would automatically alert Usagi. She knew Motoki would side with Mamoru and the Shitennou.

What was left? The only people that mattered to her were the ones that had brought this up, so she couldn't go to the ones she cared about. She wanted the Sacred Fire, but she couldn't go home without risking having to face Jadeite.

She hated him, she decided, for the pain that had destroyed her when she saw him across the battlefield. It was his attack in this life that had made her a warrior as he tried to kill her and the only friend she had before she was forced to destroy him. Zoisite had nearly taken her grandfather from her. Nephrite had nearly killed Mako-chan before the stormy Senshi had ended him instead.

Could it be called killing if the Shitennou had not really been people? Puppets, actually, toys manipulated by an evil witch with thoughts of ruling the world. Could they be blamed for what had occurred?

She squashed the treacherous thoughts again, burying the affection her past self still expressed toward the boyish Shitennou, with his wicked blue eyes and charming laugh. He was an enemy to her, nothing more.

She had been betrayed too many times to trust so easily. Her father had abandoned her, leaving her with her grandfather, forcing her to attend a Catholic school even knowing that her odd abilities would only bring her trouble. She had never made friends until she met Usagi and the other Senshi.

Eventually, she came to a stop. It took her several beats to realize where she was, but she shrugged and sat down before projecting a fireball in front of her. She adopted a meditative pose, reaching out to the flame.

The fire only showed images of _him_. She extinguished it angrily, her temper flaring. Flames began to leap up around her without being summoned, thankfully not harming anything. It surrounded her, forming a burning pillar in her anguish.

"There you are."

She whirled, fistfuls of flame at the ready, but she couldn't bring herself to attack.

Jadeite sat on the edge of the roof, dangling his legs over. He wasn't wearing his uniform. He could've been a child again, and her armor cracked slightly before she forced herself back into control.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded angrily. More fire pulsed in the air around her. He wondered for a moment how long it had been since he had seen her like that.

"I was looking for you," he said simply.

"Go away," she growled.

He shook his head. "I won't leave you alone when you're this angry, Mars. Not again."

"I don't want you here," she snapped. "Go bother someone that actually cares about what you think."

He stood up and faced her. "Are you not at all curious as to how I found you so quickly?" he asked.

"No," she replied automatically, lying. She was, but she'd die rather than admit it.

"I felt the flame," he continued, ignoring her response. "I could feel your burning, your anger, your hurt. It's been a long time, but I remember it as if it had been yesterday."

"And why has it been a long time, I wonder," she said acidly as she turned away. "I don't care what you're saying, so leave me alone."

"If you want to attack me, go ahead," he smiled. "I won't stop you if you think it'll help you feel better."

She pivoted, flaring up again. She shot fireball after fireball, even using her Mars Arrow, but he didn't flinch. Even as tears welled up in her eyes, she continued to throw attacks at him. Eventually she fell, exhausted, and began crying in earnest.

He was at her side in a second, cradling her to his chest though she tried to push him away.

"It's not fair," she wept. "I saw you in my dreams for years, and when you finally appeared you tried to kill me until I had to take you out to protect my only friend."

He stiffened. "You knew. All that time, you knew who I was."

She shook her head. "Not exactly, but I knew that I cared about you. I'm a seer, and I saw you for years. You were the first vision I ever received."

He sighed, burying his face in her raven hair. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that," he breathed. "I never knew that you realized. Does anyone else know?"

"No," she sniffed, no longer fighting the embrace. "I never told anyone, not even my grandfather."

He tilted her chin so they were facing each other. "Never doubt that I regret hurting you, Mars. I'm so deeply sorry for everything that happened, everything I put you through. I'm sorry I made you cry. If I could undo it, I would. I never wanted this to happen."

She nodded a little, her expression turning to a cold mask as she pulled away. He bit back the urge to growl his disgust. As Senshi of Passion, he had never liked the cold front she was capable of portraying. She would use that mask and hide her every thought when she was feeling vulnerable. "I appreciate the apology."

Now he did growl. "Damn it, don't do that. I don't care if you rage at me, I don't care if you try to kill me, but don't hide like that." He reached forward and grabbed her wrists, and for a moment her anger reappeared on her features before she regained her passive look. "Yes, I screwed up royally. I listened to a creep that only wanted to get us away so he could get to Venus, and everything was ruined because we were weak. I couldn't fight well enough to resist Beryl's brainwashing. I killed you and forced you to kill when you were barely more than a child. I can accept it if you never forgive me, but have the guts to show how you really feel. Don't hide who you are. You're infinitely strong, Mars, but you're entitled to your tears."

Her eyes looked ravaged as they bore into his. "Let me go."

"No," he snarled. "I'm not going to let you bottle this up. All this pain, all that anger I know you're feeling, you should let it out. Don't hurt yourself more by trying to pretend it isn't there. Come at me again if you must. Kill me if you have to. Just don't hurt yourself more."

The look she gave him was so cold he would've sworn he was facing Mercury's ice instead of her fire. "My princess wishes you to be here, I will do nothing to change that."

His burning blue clashed with her violet in a battle of wills. "Have you grown so accustomed to the soft life that you can't take me anymore?" he taunted, trying to rile her. "Has the past few years of peace taken off the heat so much that you can't burn?"

He could see it the moment the flames reentered her eyes. "I could take you down anytime, Jadeite," she snapped. "You're nothing to me."

"Prove it," he challenged. "Prove you don't care and kill me again. You can even tell Serenity and Endymion it was my idea once it's over."

Her arrow came so quickly that he barely had time to throw himself to one side as he henshined, his uniform replacing a civilian's jeans and casual shirt. A second flash of flame came to his other side as he back-flipped out of the way.

"Fight back, damn you!" she yelled. "BURNING MANDALA!"

He neatly twisted out of the way. "I'm not going to attack you."

She screamed. "FIRE SOUL! FIRE SOUL BIRD! BURNING MANDALA! MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

He evaded each in turn, yet still carefully remained in range for an attack.

She was breathing heavily, but didn't stop. "FIGHT BACK! MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

He actually snatched the burning arrow out of midair, holding it without being hurt. "I won't hurt you again, Mars. I can't."

"MARS FLAME SNIPER! MARS FLAME… SNIPER! MARS… FLAME… Sniper… " She fell to her knees again, shaking.

He stepped forward and pulled her into his embrace once more, knowing her energy levels were too low to keep fighting. "Don't you understand?" he asked softly. "I don't want you to be hurt anymore. I won't attack you. I actually bound my own powers so I can't attack you. Only you can undo that."

Her burning eyes leapt to his. "I want you to fight back, damn it. If I have to unbind your powers, I will."

He shook his head. In contrast, his own eyes had cooled. He wasn't angry, just sad. "I won't hurt you again. I don't know how else to say it… I still love you. I always will."

She stared at him, practically scorching him with her gaze, until her eyes dropped to her laps. She shuddered and leaned against him. "…"

"What?" he asked, confused. "Sorry, couldn't quite hear that, love."

"I said I love you too!" she yelled. "Damn it, Jadeite, do you have to make this harder?! I want to _hate_ you for what happened, but I can't! I never could, because every time I try your image haunts me! I've loved you since I first saw you in my visions as a child!"

His arms tightened around her. "That's all we need, Mars. As long as you can still love me, we have a chance. I'll convince you to forgive me. We don't even need to be together until you're ready. I won't hurt you again."

"Good," she muttered, her words a bit muted since she had pressed her face into his shoulder. "I don't know what I would do without you anymore. Just…"

"Just what, Mars?"

She gave him a wan smile. "Could you give up the Mars bit? It would be really awkward in public." He started laughing. She stared at him, unsure of his reaction. "What's so funny, you idiot?!"

"You never introduced yourself," he explained between chuckles. "I don't know your name. Serenity never said, or if she did, I didn't catch it because I was thinking about you, and I don't remember my time in the Dark Kingdom well enough to figure it out."

"Oh," she grimaced, nibbling her lower lip. His eyes latched onto the motion automatically. "It's Rei. Hino Rei."

"Rei, huh? Spirit of fire. It suits you." He all but pounced on her, crushing their lips together. When he pulled back, she was gasping for air. "Nice to meet you, Rei."

"You idiot!" she shrieked. "That's not how you introduce yourself or meet new people!"

88888888

AN: I hope I captured their personalities well enough. Maybe it seemed fast to you, but Usagi mentioned in Time Travel Trouble that their relationship was explosively passionate, and Rei has known she cared about him since she was a child, so it was hard to resist once he wore her down. I hope everyone enjoyed it, but review! Till next time!


	4. Nightmare: Minako and Kunzite

When Minako woke up, it was because Kunzite was thrashing violently beside her. She sighed and clicked on the light before turning her attention back to her fiancé. She grabbed his shoulder and shook while ducking to avoid flailing limbs.

"Kunzite, wake up!" she called, still shaking him. "Hey, it's just a dream, remember? A nightmare!"

He was crying a little, and whimpering the names of the Senshi and Shitennou in such a pitiful tone that it broke her heart. He was never so broken as when he dreamed. He reached out, his eyes open but clearly not seeing, calling out for Venus.

"Kunzite, it's fine, no one's dead," she said over his whimpers, trying to draw him back. "Come on, Kunzite. We just got Jadeite and Nephrite and Zoisite back. Everyone's okay. Endymion's still alive, and so is Serenity. Snap out of it."

He woke slowly, shuddering even as his arms wrapped around her and dragged her close. "Mina… Minako."

She brushed a strand of his silver hair from his eyes. "What was it this time?" He looked away, which could only mean one thing. "The end of the Silver Millennium?"

He nodded reluctantly. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

She sighed. "Yes, but that's not important. Are you all right? That one seemed pretty bad. What's got you so upset?"

Kunzite shook his head before burying it in the crook of her neck. It was so rare for him to ever seem vulnerable, but after a nightmare he could've been a little boy, terrified by the monsters in the closet.

She stroked his hair, singing softly. It was a lullaby she had sung when she lived on the Moon, if Serenity hadn't been able to sleep because she was upset about something, such as the rare occurrence where she had a prophetic dream. Typically, she had relied on Mars for that sort of thing, but she had turned to Venus if she wanted music. He began to relax against her as his iron control began to force him to calm down, to push away whatever had upset him.

She sat up and he let his head fall to her lap, one hand twining with hers. "Are you ready to talk about it now?"

"I saw everyone dying," he murmured, "just like before. I was too weak to fight, and I- I killed you. I didn't even care when the others fell, or Endymion. I just watched, and couldn't stop it."

She frowned. "You haven't had that one in a while. Normally it's when you were first captured. What brought this on?" She considered, weighing recent events in her mind. "Is it because the other Shitennou are here now too? Is that what brought this up? Oh, Kunzite, you know you weren't to blame, for their fate or yours." She squeezed his hand, offering him support.

His eyes were almost dead, but they latched onto her crystalline blue for reassurance. "I was the one that led them to that witch. I had to investigate, just to prove Adonis wrong. Because of that, everything was destroyed. I ruined everything."

She began running her fingers through his hair again, an action that always soothed him. "Kunzite, it was not just because you wanted to prove him wrong that you went. You went because you had a responsibility that required you to investigate such things, and what happened was of no fault of yours. We don't blame you, and you've worked by our sides for years. Has Mamoru-san ever said a word against you, or Usagi-chan? Even the other girls trusted you after a while."

He leaned against the headboard next to her, still clasping one of her hands. "I suppose you're right, but I guess I'm worried about the others. Ami-san took it rather well, but Rei-san and Makoto-san seemed unhappy. Haruka-san tried to attack them."

"It'll take time for them to be accepted," Minako replied slowly. "It's easier for me, or Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan, because we already knew the truth. They were just remembering, and the shock of seeing them caught them off guard. The other Shitennou will be fine."

Kunzite curled against her, still seeking comfort. "I hate having nightmares," he murmured into her neck. "It makes me feel helpless and reminds me again of my failure to my Prince and the men I had sworn to lead."

She offered him a sad smile. "None of us look back on the end of the Silver Millennium very happily. All we can do is accept what was and not let something that couldn't be controlled ruin the rest of our lives."

He muttered something vague, but she could tell he was starting to pull away from the worst of it. She understood the harshness such nightmares could bring; for months following Ace's reviving her memories she had suffered similarly. It wasn't until they had been reunited that hers had come to an end.

"Mina?" he murmured. "I'm sorry I woke you up again."

"It's fine," she replied. "You know I'm always here for you. You were just worried about the others, and it opened you up to another dream. Come on; let's get something to drink."

He resisted briefly, not wanting to disturb her further, but she insisted and led the way to the kitchen. She made some hot cocoa as he sat at the kitchen table, deciding tea or coffee to be too strong for the late hour, and passed the mug to him as she finished. He took it gratefully, then took her hand and pulled her down for a kiss before he allowed her to retrieve her beverage.

"Thank you," he sighed, "for being there."

She smiled. "That's my job, isn't it? I promised we'd always be together, Kunzite, and I meant it. I won't let some nightmares pull us apart; I can deal with a little lost sleep. If anything, I'd feel odd if this didn't happen from time to time."

He let her sit in his lap as she returned to the table, another habit they'd developed. After such an occurrence, he never wanted her to be far away. "I don't know why I'm so worried," he admitted quietly.

"Because you care about them," she told him. "You want them to be happy again, but you're worried about how the girls will react." She glanced at his empty cup. "Are you all right now?"

He nodded as she quickly finished hers. "Let's go back to bed," he suggested. "You know Usagi-chan will want us all to meet up again tomorrow to make sure everyone's all right."

Minako blew a loose strand of blonde hair out of her face. "She really wants this to work out. I can't blame her; I can feel Crystal Tokyo approaching too."

He agreed. "Isn't that why she chose to bring everyone back now? So that we could present a united front as the real work begins?"

She frowned slightly. "She wants us all to have a chance to be together before we have to fight again. She wanted to offer us the normalcy we won't have once Crystal Tokyo arrives."

He pressed a kiss to the bare skin of her collarbone. "She has always been of the opinion that we _want_ normal."

Minako laughed. "Yeah, who wants something as boring as that?" She leveled a concerned look at her lover. "Will you be okay tonight?"

He shrugged. "You know I don't have the answer to that. I can't control these dreams."

Her soft eyes met his sympathetically. "I know it's difficult, but you have to fight them. Come on, let's get some sleep. You can hold onto me all you want if it helps."

He smiled, knowing how she didn't really like to be too close when the weather was warm as it had been recently. "I don't know how I'd get by without you."

She kissed his cheek as she stood up. "I wouldn't know what to do either, now let's go."

He chuckled as he stood, still towering over her as he always had. Her laughing expression eased away the rest of the pain the nightmare had caused, reminding him for the billionth time exactly why he could show her the emotions no one else saw. After all, no one else had ever been there for him during the worst of nights, and he loved her for it. He obediently returned with her to their bedroom and offered a faint smile as she curled up against his chest the way he preferred.

"Good night," she murmured sleepily, already slipping away.

"Good night," he replied. "I love you, Minako."


	5. Trust: Outer Senshi

AN: I know this story was marked as complete, but I wanted to throw in the Outers' perspective on the Shitennou's return. Haruka, after all, isn't the most trusting of individuals. This basically ends up being the others persuading her to give them a shot.

Disclaimer: Obviously, as with every time before now, I don't own Sailor Moon.

88888888

Haruka raged around the living room, occasionally pausing to hurl pillows or other items at the wall. Hotaru was perched on a stool laughing while Setsuna just sat in the breakfast nook smiling as she sipped a coffee.

Michiru wasn't so cheery. "Haruka, stop destroying my house or you're cleaning it up!"

The blonde woman froze. "Michiru, the least she could have done was speak with us first so we could've stopped her!"

The Senshi of Deep Seas shook her head. "She planned to bring them back since they died. There's nothing you could have said to dissuade her."

"But Haruka-papa," Hotaru interjected, "don't you want the others to be happy?"

"How can they be happy when we can't trust them?! They're no-good traitors that could go against us again at any time!"

"Usagi-chan trusts them," Setsuna observed.

"And you two, helping!"

Michiru clamped her hand over her partner's mouth. "Maybe you should stop talking before you say something foolish," she suggested. "You might regret it later."

"Michiru!"

The aqua-haired woman rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. "Hotaru-chan, it's time for you to go to bed. You have school in the morning."

Hotaru pouted, but acquiesced. "Yes, Michiru-mama. But Michiru-mama, am I just leaving so you can use grown up words at Haruka-papa?"

"That's right," Setsuna agreed as she stood, directing her charge toward the bedroom. "I believe I promised we could finish our game tonight. Let's let Haruka and Michiru have some time to themselves so Michiru-mama can calm Haruka-papa down, hm?"

The littler Senshi nodded happily, brushing her bangs from her eyes. "Minako-chan said she'll explain to me all the stuff that goes on soon."

Setsuna made a face. "You shouldn't talk to Minako-chan about things like this, hime-chan. She's not good for your mind."

"Usagi-chan says Minako-chan is very smart and just doesn't act it."

"Usagi-chan is right, but that doesn't change the fact that Minako-chan talks about things that you shouldn't know yet. Now let's get ready, ok?"

The talking faded as the pair left the sitting area to the couple. "Now, Haruka, let me make this quite clear: you shall leave the Shitennou alone, or you will be sleeping on the couch for a month."

"Michiru!"

"A _month_."

"Fine," she grumbled, "but I still won't trust them."

"Haruka, honey, I don't know why you're so unwilling to accept them. Kunzite has been around for years and you haven't tried to hurt him."

"That's different."

"How?"

"He was around before we were."

Michiru just managed to stifle her laughter before her partner shifted to look at her. "I'm not sure that explains why you're so up in arms against the rest."

"They betrayed us! The other Senshi died at their hands. What'll stop them from doing it again?"

"Guilt," her partner replied easily. "You wouldn't believe how terrible they feel about what happened. That's why I trust them. Besides, my Mirror and my instincts both tell me they're safe. Even if you don't trust them, won't you trust me?"

Haruka grimaced. "That question seems like a trap. If I say I still don't trust them, you'll take it as meaning I don't trust you and I'll be sleeping on the couch."

Michiru started to laugh again but shifted to a more somber expression as Haruka glared. "Don't be absurd."

"I don't like them." The pout on Haruka's face rivaled any produced by their twelve-year-old adopted daughter. Setsuna walked in just as it formed and promptly burst into bouts of laughter. "I hate you."

"I'm sorry, Haruka," Setsuna managed, "but that expression…"

"Why did you help anyway?" she demanded.

The older woman shrugged. "If I hadn't, Usagi still would have figured out a way. By helping, I ensured she didn't accidentally kill herself in the process. The Shitennou needed their ages adjusted appropriately to fit in with our group- Zoisite was only sixteen when they died, and Ami-chan is 20 now. Besides, the Shitennou are perfectly trustworthy. They always are when they are reborn around this period."

"What about hime-chan?"

"She's the Senshi of Rebirth, not just destruction," Michiru reminded. "Who better to assist in the matter? In any case, she'd do just about anything for Usagi after she risked her life to rescue her from Pharaoh 90."

"You guys are making it hard to keep hating them," Haruka complained.

"Good," the other two said at once.

"Why wouldn't you let me punch at least one of them?"

"It would have upset Usagi," Michiru replied. "She wants all of us to get along so badly. You know we needed them to make the transition to Crystal Tokyo as smooth as possible regardless."

"I don't have to like them, do I?"

"We can't make you like them," Setsuna pointed out. "We can, however, make you behave civilly. They're having a difficult enough time without your making it worse."

"How are the others reacting?" she asked, mildly curious.

"Ami-chan accepted Zoisite without any difficulty," Michiru explained. "The other two are having more problems. Rei kept trying to barbeque Jadeite. Mako-chan didn't do anything to Nephrite, but she wasn't particularly welcome either. They'll all make amends eventually."

"How do you know all that? You haven't left the room since we got home."

"My Mirror?" Michiru said drily. "You were too busy rampaging to realize I was using it. I think they'll be okay though. Setsuna?"

She nodded. "Makoto will take the longest to accept it, but Rei and Jadeite have already started to settle things between themselves."

"I still don't like it," Haruka muttered.

Michiru sighed and patted her hand. "You'll get over it. After all, you can't be distrustful forever. You used to have a hard time trusting Usagi, but you trust her now, don't you?"

"Yes," she answered reluctantly. "But she's our princess! Of course I'm going to trust her."

"You didn't at first. You thought she was unfit to lead, and didn't trust her to stop Pharaoh 90. She managed it though, and you learned to respect her. Now, everyone you trust is saying that the Shitennou won't harm us. Can't you put your faith in that?"

"I can try…"

"That's all we're asking," Michiru reassured her. "Trust us in trusting them. Everything will work out."

88888888

AN: I'm not sure what I consider this, or if it's any good, but it wanted to be written and it _does_ belong in the collection, so I'm posting it. Hopefully you guys liked it. As always, review to let me know what you thought. Till next time!


End file.
